Your Beginning
by AnaPinaCola
Summary: Aurora finds herself curious about Diaval's life as a Raven. (Diavora). Slight fluff. Oneshot.


**This my first "Maleficent" fanfic and I just couldn't wait to write a Diavora story because I ship them so freaking much. I also wanted to look into Diaval's character a little bit so I just put something together and here it is.**

"Diaval, what is your story?" Aurora asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. The two sat on the edge of the river watching as the pixies laughed and played with each other. The blue light gleaming off of them gave them a sense of raised his eyebrow at her sudden question and came up with an answer. By now he was used to the Queen blind-siding him with odd questions.

"Well at first Maleficent shocked me when she told she needed me to be her wings, but I adjusted to it pretty quickly. Then you came along and-"

Aurora cut Diaval off with one of the beautiful laughs that she was known for "No, silly bird, what is your real story?"

Diaval looked at her, confusion etched upon his face. He couldn't think of an answer. His real story? And by that she meant?

As if reading his mind Aurora said "Start from the beginning, _before_ you met godmother. You do remember that far back don't you?"

Diaval swallowed hard "Well there's not much to tell, Aurora, I was a bird after all."

"You say that like birds are inanimate objects," the queen scoffed "Tell me about what you did to pass the day or the people- I mean birds you cared about."

Diaval chuckled "Well if you must know, I cared for myself just like most birds do after a couple of months after being hatched."

Aurora looked at him "How did you learn how to fend for yourself so quickly?"

"It came naturally, honestly some birds aren't that lucky."

Diaval remembered how he was the first to leave the nest never seeing his pen mates again. He didn't dare call them his siblings, for humans, siblings were supposed to stay with you for life, but birds are different. Very different. They don't get attached or form long term bonds or relationships. Everyday is a new day. Humans like to use the expression "clean slate", birds did that literally.

"So i'm guessing you were a lone wolf- or- bird then?" Aurora inquired.

"That is where you're wrong, my dear." Diaval said smirking "Everyday I had a a new...I wouldn't say friend, but companion. I completely forgot my old companion once I met a new one."

"Were any of these companions female?" Aurora asked in a teasing manner. But seriously, she was actually curious about that. Aurora mentally laughed at herself. She really went off the deep end if she is so interested in a bird's love life. She did notice the slight tint of pink on Diaval's face.

"Yes some of them were," Diaval said "But I think that is beside the topic."

Aurora blushed "Anyway, I will admit to you that I've gotten myself into a lot of sticky situations, with or without anyone by my side."

"How so?" Aurora asked growing a little more interested.

"Sometimes I would swoop down and peck at people other time I would destroy a farmers crops, just for the hell of it." Diaval said with a malicious smile on his face. He laughed just thinking about it.

"What was funny is that humans think that for some reason a Scarecrow will keep us away, but it never did."

Diaval remembered the first time he saw a scarecrow, it was the ugliest thing he ever saw, but it scared him not one bit.

"There was this man who had the best garden I've ever seen, but I just had to ruin it. He gave me multiple chances to stop ruining his crops, but I just couldn't resist."

Aurora laughed "You've never struck me as a hooligan, Diaval."

"That is when he started putting out traps, sometimes I would get caught, but I would always find away out."

With a distant look on his face Diaval continued "But there was this one time, I got caught in a very large net; it was slightly difficult to get out of, but I was pretty sure I could manage."

"So what happend?" Aurora asked.

"I was struggling, trying to get out of the net, but then I felt this weird tingly feeling in my chest and I felt my bones stretch and and my feathers disappear. Next thing I know I'm standing up eye to eye with guess who, Maleficent."

"And you just offered to be her servant." Aurora said with an amused grin.

"Yes indeed" Diaval said with a nod "But never in my five years of life did I think I would become a human servant to a disgruntled fairy."

Aurora's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion "Wait a minute, did you just say you were _five_?"

Diaval nodded lauging slightly "Raven's reach adulthood by age four."

"So that means you're only one and twenty then." Aurora said doing the math. Somehow, she was slightly happy that Diaval was not that older than her

"In human years, yes."

"So nobody noticed you just disappeared to live among humans?" Aurora asked "I don't know what I'd do if nobody noticed I was gone."

"Well Aurora, like I said...

"Birds are different than humans." Diaval and Aurora said in unison. The Queen gave Diaval a smirk in which he returned with slight roll of his eyes.

"Smarty pants"

Suddenly an idea popped into Aurora's head and she found herself timid to actually ask it. The last thing she wanted to do was over step her boundaries.

"Did you ever want to mate with anyone?" Aurora checked Diaval's face for any signs of distress, but found none.

"Not necessarily," Diaval said "It wouldn't really matter though; a male raven's job is to help the females reproduce after that we head in our own direction."

"You'd leave your own child!" Aurora exclaimed

"Oh, don't judge me. It's our species, it's what we do. Humans take longer to care for, so I guess that is why parents stick around."

"Well then what about now? You made the choice to permanently stay a human, are you going to leave your children behind?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Diaval said simply but teasingly at the same time. Aurora laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Wait aren't humans supposed get married before they have any children in order to not be looked down upon anyway."

Aurora nodded slightly "Well yes, but that doesn't mean you'll never get married." The Queen caught herself off guard by saying that, not wanting to go to much into detail on _that _subject, Aurora asked another question

"So back to when you said the thing about being able to save yourself from that farmer, are you not happy godmother turned you human?"

"At first I wasn't, I was quite angry because I was a human and I didn't know how that was so," Diaval said "But I knew I was obligated to serve her."

So all of this was just a job. Even now. Aurora shook her head at the thought. Then why did he make the choice to remain human? She was hoping he'd somehow see his encounter with Maleficent, a blessing in disguise. Look at all of the things he gained because of it. Aurora could stop the disappointment from forming on her face. This didn't go unnoticed to the raven haired man next to her.

"Is everything alright Aurora?" he asked putting a hand on he shoulder.

"If that was your only purpose of being here, why did you decide to stay?" she asked, there was a slight bitterness in her tone which was very very uncharacteristic

"The damned place has grown on me; over the years I became more and more human everyday." Diaval said "So much that I now consider myself a man."

"You are a man, Diaval." Aurora said

"And I think it is impossible for a man to be happy as a raven, he will miss long term relationships and learning how to dream about the future."

Aurora laughed "And by that you mean?"

"I mean that if I were to back as a raven, I would miss The Moors, as much as I hate to admit, I would miss Maleficent." Diaval then looked at his queen and with a gleam in his eye that Aurora couldn't quite put her finger on, he said "I would miss you."

Why did she get the urge to grab his face and place her lips softly upon his? She didn't know, but she did. Diaval, who didn't dare pull away was more than glad to let their moment linger. When would they stop for air? They'll cross that bridge when they get to it.


End file.
